My strange life on half-blood hill
by MissNerdGirl
Summary: Quinn Jackson age 15 is living a normal life with her aunt. Her mother sent her awah when she was younger. One day she discovers that she is a demigod not just any demigod but the younger child of Poseidon. Follow Quinn on her adventures fr going to camp half-blood to fighting monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Living with my aunt. That's where my mom sent me. I hate my aunt. We weren't even related. They were friends a long time ago and that's all aunt violet will tell me. Oh Ya... My name is Quinn Jackson. I'm age 15 and I have dyslexia, ADHD, and as bad school record. I've been kicked out of every school I've been to until I was 10. Until today I went to Raven wood academy in chesterfield,Pennsylvania. Today started off normal. You know, for me." Quinn get down here!"

"IM COMING!" See what I mean. Anyway going down stairs I walk in to the kitchen and grab my backpack to go to school. "Hey Quinny. Get me my lighter." I throw violet the lighter sitting on the counter grab a toaster strudel and run out the door.

*time skip*

At school. Yay...Not. First thing I see is my only friend Jordan. Jordan was in a car accident as a kid and can barley walk so he has two crutches to help him walk. He is best friend and my ONLY friend because I'm and I quote "such a loser" so I have a lot of free time. "Quinn! Where were you? AND WHAT IS THAT BRUISE FROM?!"

"The usual." I get into a lot of fights so you think I would bruise but I never get a single scratch. The bruises come from training. Violet's one rule was 'know how to defend yourself. The only useful thing she ever taught me. "Anyway last day of school and I haven't really done anything wrong. So cross your fingers."

But I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong. And I will be blamed for it.

(RING RING RING)

I walk into my gym class. Fencing again? How lucky am I today. Gym is my best class so I don't really have to worry about it. Fencing goes by really fast and as usual I win every match I'm in. My teacher says that I use a style she hasn't seen before but that expected. But the class ended as usual so off to English. Ugh, I suck at English but I go anyways. Sitting in the back row I slouch back in my seat and pretend to listen because even if I tried I wouldn't understand because the words just jump off the page and then I can't do anything. After English comes math. Even more boring. But then something peculiar happened. The most popular boy in school broke down the door and then he started to change. He was no longer the handsome boy every girl wanted for herself he was hideous monster. Manticore I think. But how is that possible? Monsters aren't real "Mr. Jones what are you doing in my class?"

"Sorry teach but I need to borrow Quinn Jackson." Could no one else see what I'm seeing? "Mrs Harrison are you sure you are okay with this I mean are you seeing what I'm seeing? He's a freak!"

There was a collective of gasps from the girls and a few boys." NO WAY! YOUR THE FREAK!" Some random person shouted. "Go on mrs. Jackson you may return when your finished." I reluctantly got up from my seat and followed him out of the class room. He was really scaring me. I mean come on I'm a an idiot this is a monster, that only I can see and he wants me to follow him somewhere alone. "WAIT! Where are we going Brandon?" He turned around slowly and looked at me with a creepy smile on his face. "Why you are going to Hades demigod!" What is he talking about. I turn around and do the only rational thing. Run. I run straight into Jordan. "RUN JORDAN! THERE IS A MONSTER!" I turn back and I see quills coming right at me. Then I see Jordan my wimpy nerd best friend take one of his crutches that turned into to a tree root like baseball bat and smack Brandonzilla right in the face."RUN" and that's what I did. I ran right out of that school and to my surprise Jordan followed. Except it couldn't be Jordan because Jordan doesn't have a sheeps butt. He was really fast using his sheep butt and...NO CRUTCHES!? What is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

I see Jordan run right towards me with out his crutches and all think is he is half sheep or I'm going insane. I like the second idea better." QUINN GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR LETS GO!" That got me focused. I followed him towards the north also known as away from any civilization until New York. That means that we aren't going home." Jordan where are we going and why do you have a Sheeps butt?!" He looked very agitated at the sheep butt comment. "It's goat not sheep BAHHH!" That wasn't human at all. I think reality is falling apart right now. "But we are going to camp where you will be safe alright? Quinn are you listening?" Right now I wish I had a mom so she could tell me everything was going to be fine and that it was a dream but nope this is real. And it sucks.

We kept running for 3 hours. Good thing I'm good at p.e. otherwise I would be dying. "Jordan. Tell me what's going on? And don't your DARE lie to me." He gives me a look that felt like pity and fear mixed together. "You remember about the Greek stuff we learned about right?" I nod my head. "Well you know the part about the gods and stuff too?" I nod again. "Well they are all real. And the monsters are real too. And they are coming for you." Jordan is crazy and this can't be real. "Well if you are right about all this then WHAT DO WE DO SMART ONE?!" I feel like crying because today was almost perfect. But now everything is ruined. "Just come on Quinn. We have a long way to go and I need to call for back up."

"When will we be safe Jordan? I can't keep running forever. I just want to go home and pretend today never happened! YOU KNOW JORDAN? IM SCARED! And I..i can't take it!" I started crying now, the tears freely flowing down my face. "Don't worry Quinn I will call for back up soon. Then we can go to a safe place. I promise."

Then I fell asleep. I just fell over and slept.

I dreamt about the day that everything first went wrong. When I was 5 my school was having a talent show and it was fine at first but then I saw something that looked like a little

snake slither right to where I sat and promptly lit up with fire and burned the school down. Who do they blame? Quinn Jackson. My mom and step-dad were having enough trouble with my brother so my mom sent me

away. The dream changed. I was in a room that looked like a attic or something. It was full of old stuff. A raspy voice spoke out saying "The waters daughter shall split the land forcing the movement of east to west shall bring you closer to the end of your quest. The thief shall steal the glory for all when the daughter of the waves sends the call" then I woke up. "Quinn this is Percy. Percy Jackson."


	3. Chapter 3

My older brother Percy Jackson is one year older than me but you can't really tell because of how similar we look. "Quinn...Quinn Jackson?" He looks like he might cry. "...IM CONFUSED?! YOU TOO KNOW EACH OTHER?!" Jordan looks super confused. I laugh. "It's been so long that I didn't even remember your face Percy." Now he's really crying. I know I'm not but I check just in case. "Where have you been all these years I mean you were just gone one day." That brought tears to my eyes. Then at that monsters chose that moment to try to kill us. My brother threw a small pocket knife at me. "OPEN IT!" I opened the pocket knife. Then it turned into a short sword. I smile and charge the monsters slashing the first one and run through the second one. "Behind you! Watch out!" I turn to see a throwing knife coming straight towards my face. Like a reflex I move out of the way. "SORRY!" Jordan is such a klutz. Percy slashes one of the monsters in two and quickly moves on to the next one. In no time they were all a pile of dust. Percy turned to me "Wait here for a second okay?" He then turned to the sky and just stared at it. All if a sudden three horses with wings came out of the sky. One was black,another was white with brown spots, and the third was a beautiful chocolate brown. "My lady" I heard in my head as the horses bowed to me? "Uhhh... Percy is it just me or are the horses talking?" He laughed "No it's not just you I can hear them two. Our father Poseidon created horses from sea foam so we can hear their thoughts." I just stared for a second then regained control of my emotions. When I was younger and my mom sent me off to live with violet I vowed to keep my feeling to myself so I wouldn't get hurt again. "Well get on Quinn." I get onto the horse and ride off to the north.-my lady it is a honor to meet you- I laugh. "It's nice to meet you too. What is your name?" He slightly turns his head back at me-my name is Amoran, my lady." I frown at the 'my lady' thing" don't call me that please Amoran. It's to formal." -as you wish-

I look down. Big mistake. We are so high up in the air that you couldn't see the roads very clearly and if you reached up to touch the clouds you would get some. "Jordan, Quinn hold on cause it's time to land and those two are fairly new to landings." The Pegasi one by one tucked their wings in and dived straight for what looked to be a hill. Percys horse landed just fine and so did Jordan's. Amoran bucked me off. I flew at a boy who looked about my age while I was flying at him. "HEADS UP!" To late. He turned around right as I ran into him. I hit my head on the ground and the world goes dark.

"…Uinn.…QUINN!" As the darkness closes in I can hear my brother shouting my name then it all goes black. When I wake up I remember what happened last time I was awake. I sit up and look for the boy I fell on. I turned. There he was sitting up looking at another boy who looked just like him. "Dude back off okay? She just fell on me. Plus I haven't even met her." I realized that they were talking about me. "Jeez man, I'm just joking."


	4. Chapter 4

CONNER POV

The last thing I remember is a girl flying towards my face. She was a pretty girl but then…WHAM! Out like a light. When I wake up there is my brother standing right next to me grinning like an idiot. "Hey bro how was your nap?" I turn and glare at him. "Shut up dude. Hey where is that girl?" Travis points to my other side. There she is still sleeping. Once I realize that I'm staring at her, I quickly turn away. "Ohhhhhh. Someone's got a crush, someone's got a crush!" I can feel my face burning. "Shut up. Just shut up." I stick my tongue out at him. He starts laughing at me. "What so funny?" He laughs agains. "Duh it's hilarious that you have a crush on a girl who fell on you." I send him another glare and remember to talk to some of the other s in the Hermes cabin about a good revenge prank. "Dude back off okay? She just fell on me. Plus I haven't even met her." Travis gave me this look that screamed 'yeah right' but at the minute I don't care. "Jeez man, I'm just joking." I hear a very feminine laugh and turn to see her. That girl. "My name is Quinn. Quinn Jackson." I think she heard what we said. I'm in trouble. "Well I'm Travis and the idiot you fell on is Conner. We're sons of Hermes." I look over look over and she her smirk. She really hot. "My brother is Percy Jackson. You might know him. I think he might be crazy. He said that our dad is a Greek god." She laughs nervously. "Well Quinn it's true but you'll be staying with us in Hermes until your father claims you as his daughter officially." I turn and look at her one more time. She just rolled over and rolled over to back to sleep. But something rings. It a phone. Quinn grabs it out of her pocket. "What? Look Violet I'm not coming home. I don't care what my mom said. Just stop bothering me okay? Yeah whatever I'll come get my stuff soon. Yes I will find your stash lighters you had me hide. And no stay out of my room. Bye." We just looked at her like she was crazy. Completely crazy. "My aunt Violet. You don't really want to know much more. She is crazy." I thought she was Percy's sister. "Why don't you live with your mom?" For a second she looked really sad. "I don't talk about it. I'm gonna go back to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

QUINN'S POV

I wake up again and that boy Connor is gone and it's night time. There is a knock at the door and Percy walks in. "Come in." Someone else says. It's a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oh your awake. Hello my name is Will Solace." I smile at Will and wave "My name is Quinn. Percy quit poking my leg." He stops. Will grabs a bag of smart people stuff and pokes around in it. He grabs one of those popsicle stick thingies and shoves it in my mouth. "Just this one last thing. I know it's weird but it apparently needs to be done." When Will finishes he nods to Percy then writes something in a big book. "Okay Quinn your free. Percy take her to dinner okay? She needs to eat. She's been starved or something." Percy takes my hand and pulls me off the bed and out of the room, through a hallway out a white door to a big roof on pillars with tables under it. "This is the dining pavilion sis! For now you are going to eat with the Hermes kids okay?" I nod and silently go sit by Connor. "Hi." He turns and looks at me. "Hey." There is one of those cliche prolonged silences and finally he says "I stole you some clothes from the store." I laughed and everything went back to normal. Thank god it's Monday and not Friday because the boys are telling me about capture the flag.

~TIMEY-WIMEY-THING~

We are walking back to the Hermes and then my dad decided to have the balls to claim me by sending a ball of blue light with a trident on it to sit on my head. Like a mature adult and ran around screaming that I was on frickin' fire. Connor brings me my things and I go to my new cabin. Long story short I had the exact same dream again. I wake feeling like I was awake all night. "Hey Percy! Hurry up I need to shower and stuff." He walks out. "Dang sis you look like a mess." As he passes by I "accidentally" step on his toes. I laughed and started my hour long morning routine. You know shower for 55 minutes and then brush my teeth and hair. Today I'm wearing jean shorts and a orange shirt with Camp Half Blood written on it. I step outside and get ready to face the day. Look out world. The grumpy bitch is on her way!


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note that I will be updating my chapters a little to make this one make sense. So don't get your panties in a bunch. I gotcha bros.**

QUINN'S POV

As I walk past look like they are about to say good morning or something but then smartly decide not to. As I walk past the Aphrodite cabin I feel many girls glaring at the back of my head. "What the hell. Even when she's just woken up she still look pretty. It's like she doesn't even try." I laugh and turn slightly to show that I was listening and they scampered away. Finally reaching the dining pavilion I go to sit with Percy. He tells me about some of the camp rules and stuff. He even proudly tells me that he is head camper of our cabin which makes sense because he is older. Eventually I stopped paying attention to his voice and laid my head on the table to fall asleep. Which is when someone chose to throw a plate me. I caught it without looking and turned to the Ares table from which it was thrown. "1. That was rude I was trying to sleep and 2. My guard is never down and next time I will break your nose. Now sit down and eat your damn food!" I promptly threw the plate back and sat back down. Then people left to go to their morning activities. Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me to our first activity: sword skills. When we get their I walk over to the weapon rack. None of them feel right but I choose a standard sword. Now I wasn't going to tell anyone but I do have weapon training. The one thing Violet made sure I could do was defend myself. Though I used a wide range of weapons I had rarely used a sword. "Hey Percy do you have anything shorter than this?" He seemed surprised but nodded. "We can go at weapons later. Alright?" A noise of consent was made and we walked to the middle of the arena. Percy took out a pen. He opened it and it turned into a sword like fricken magic. Then I ran at him. I took a swing at his mid-section but he blocked easily. He pushed back my blade and took a jab at my shoulder, making me jump back. It continued like that for a good forty five minutes. I lost. Just barely though, next time I will win. "Good job Quinn. But where did you learn how to fight like that?" That made me freeze and think back to my old home.

-flashback-

"Look brat I made a promise to your mom that I will keep you alive. Now pick a weapon that we haven't learned yet. After this you have ballet then gymnastics and you end the day with judo class. So hurry up."

-end-

I woke up every day at 4am I you have three hours of training with Violet then school and after my other classes. I never knew why I did all that stuff but I do now. It was torturous but hey. I'm alive right? "I had practice. That's all." The day continued as it always does. Next was arts and crafts(boring), climbing wall for early death, siesta time(nap time) which was in normal people talk free time, lunch, then finally Percy takes me to the weaponry storehouse. We walk in to see all sorts of weapons on tables. "Do you have a bag or something? I will need it to carry my stuff." He looks at me kinda funny. "Why would you need a bag for one weapon? That seems kinda silly." I start looking through the first thing on my list: matching long daggers. "Because dear brother I use many different weapons and you never know what kind of weapon you will need. I like to be prepared. Though it make going through metal detectors hard but I can manage." He goes to grab me a box. When he comes back I have two long daggers, a few assorted knives, 2 normal daggers, two glock 26's, some modified rounds, and metal staff. The best part is the staff and daggers are like Percy's sword. My staff turns into a bracelet and my daggers turn into matching rings. The last thing on my list wasn't a weapon it was a way to carry all this stuff. The crappy part? I have it... Back at Violet's place. "Hey Percy? I need to get stuff from my house so can I take Amoran?" He looked bewildered but nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?" I shook my head. "Okay then who are you taking? Because you need two other people to go with you." Lightbulb... "I'll ask the stoll brothers. I've met them and they know about Violet so...yeah no biggie." As we leave the weapon storehouse I run into the people I'm looking for. "Oh! Hey Connor! Travis! I wanted to ask you something." They both turn. For some odd reason they have a slightly evil glint in their eyes. "Yeah, what can we do for you milady?" Travis said even adding in a silly little bow. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to my aunts house. For some reason we can't go alone and I don't want to take Percy." At first they look a little bit shocked. Then they turn to each others and start whispering madly. Finally I get answer. "Sure. How about you tell Chiron and then we can leave tomorrow." Travis says.I nod. Okay see ha then!" Connor shouts as his brother pulls him away. He is super cute. "Did I just think that?"


	7. I'm back

Hi guys. Long time no see, I guess.

So the reason I haven't posted in forever is because I've been dealing with some baggage. I hoped that I had gotten it in control, but then two weeks ago my friend had a freak swimming accident on our team and is now fully paralyzed. But I'm gonna try to start writing again, so if you have an idea for what direction the story should go in, let me know. I would really like to hear from you. Thank you so much you guys.

Missnerdgirl


End file.
